Multimedia streaming in a viewing environment (e.g., a home environment) has become prevalent due to increasing device capabilities, better network infrastructure, and availability of a large number of sources. Devices that may support multimedia streaming include, for example, televisions, set-top boxes, gaming consoles, mobile phones, tablets, and laptops. Some specialized products, such as the CHROMECAST® multimedia streaming player available from Google, Inc., the APPLE TV® multimedia streaming player available from Apple, Inc., and the ROKU® multimedia streaming player available from Roku, Inc., are examples of streaming devices which may be used by viewers in a viewing environment (e.g., a home viewing environment).
Streaming-capable devices may use an external display (e.g., a TV) to show content to users. The characteristics of the viewing environment in a multimedia delivery system may vary greatly due to different setups, which may result in different viewing distance, differing amounts of ambient light, and other differing environmental conditions.